Pocky Sticks
by Cyan Nyx
Summary: A oneshot about pocky, peachy, and missing earrings. Twincest. Implied sex. Don't like it, don't read it.


_Pocky Sticks_

Xenosaga: AU

_**Warnings**_: Shonen-ai with implied sex at the end. _Incest_, _twincest_. Don't like? Don't read. Gave you warnings.

Summary: A pointless one-shot about pocky, peachy, and missing earrings. Twincest. Implied sex.

-----

A small smirk appeared on a shadowed face, amethyst eyes glinting with amusement as he watched from the shadowy corner, staring after the lithe form of the small red head. The smaller person himself were searching for a glint of shiny object, he never noticed the violet eye man creep up behind him. His only concern happened to be finding his favourite earring, his frustration building as he found everything _but_ his earring. Opening his mouth to let out a stream of curses the short blue eye person never got a chance.

'_Mine_' The possessive thought crossed their minds, barely a warning to the petite red head.

Later, Rubedo would deny he screamed when Albedo possessively hugged him from behind. The threats to keep Albedo's mouth shut fell on deaf ears, only realizing too late that none were effective. Sighing mentally, Junior suppressed a shiver as the warm breathe ghosted over his ears and neck, feeling the comforting warmth behind him. "I like it better when you're underneath me, screaming my name."

Reddening, his head red with two little blue dots as eyes, Rubedo yelled "Albedo!" in indignation.

"What? It _is_ true!"

Coiling an arm around the slim waist, Albedo rested his chin on the slim shoulders, smirking in amusement. The red head trapped within his arms still continued to blush. Bringing his other arm up to wrap around the front, the arm that was around the waist let go –receiving a shudder in response to his breathing against the pale column that is the neck- to hold up a fruit in front of Rubedo's face. Feeling two hands trying to pry his arm off, Albedo still smirked, "Peachy, love?"

Scowling, Rubedo finally pushed away from the taller man, placing space in between them. "I'm still mad at you." Albedo raised an eyebrow in response, as his arms fell to his sides as he straightens up, "For losing my favourite earring and eating rest of the pocky!"

Ah, the earring and pocky. First, how was he suppose to know that particular earring was his favourite? And he didn't eat _all_ the pocky, he just hid on Rubedo. "I didn't eat _all_ the pocky -" seeing a hopeful look in the eyes, he smirked "- just only three are left." He continued to smirk as the face fell, already realizing that he wasn't going to get any of them.

The white haired man headed to the table, pulling out a box out of a container that held other junk in it. Turning around, Albedo pulled out the rest of the pocky, which was only three. One happened to be the vanilla, Rubedo's favourite. "I got bored –" Mentally rolling his eyes, he thought when he _wasn't_ bored when staying here in this place, "– and when eating, the strawberry one reminded me of you." Holding up the pink stick, he stuck it into the peach he was still holding. "The chocolate is our dear little brother," throwing the chocolate behind him, only holding a peach in one hand and the vanilla in another. "And… the vanilla pocky is me!" Stabbing the pocky stick into the peach, Albedo handed it over to his twin, who was gaping.

'I will never look at vanilla pocky the same again… _my favourite_… without being reminded of Albedo.' Rubedo thought absently, staring at the peach and the two pocky sticks sticking out of the said peach.

"Just be glad I didn't go for my first idea."

"First… idea?" Freezing, Rubedo stared at his twin.

"Yes, was thinking to make a castle made out of pocky and whip cream on your rug –" Seeing his brother flush in anger, Albedo smirked, "– so I can just get a rise out of you."

Seeing the red head open his mouth to start yelling, the white haired man snatched the peach and stuck it in the mouth, effectively shutting the red head up. Giving a look that said 'Ha ha!' Albedo moved away.

Scowling, Rubedo bit out of the peach and grabbing the vanilla pocky, he bit onto it viciously. 'Damn you…' Finishing the pocky, he glared at his twin who in turn stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Must you feel the need to torture me?"

"Yes." Along with a smirk that implied something else.

Albedo closed the space between them swiftly, wrapping his arms around the slim waist, and pressing their bodies together. He caught Rubedo's chin in his hand, absently letting his thumb graze along the jaw and kissed him on the lips. His tongue pushed past Rubedo's lips with little resistance. He smirked, feeling the other cling to him as their tongues brushed against each others.

Wrapping his arms around Albedo's neck, his hand slowly trailed up to the hair, fisting up slightly. When Albedo rolled his deliciously against his, he fisted the white hair hard and painfully as his twin's mouth moved to lick slowly along his jaw, dragging a long groan out of him. Shivering, slightly as the warm breath ghosted over his ear, silently promising more to come. "Ooh, the pain is exquisite."

The peach had fallen to the floor earlier and rolled to the side, a strawberry pink pocky still within the peach. Moans filled the air and soon the peach was covered by thrown clothes.

-**The End**-

* * *

Read & Review. Give me flames and I shall laugh at them.

**_Black Nyx_**


End file.
